Life Goes On
by Magikidd
Summary: Oneshots and maybe a few arcs on Angel Beats! which is one of my absolute favs when it comes to anime. Fills in a few holes that I found in the anime as well. Not too familliar with the manga. Revolves quite a bit around GirlsDeMo. Also the occasional couples *NOTE: 1ST CHAPTER WRITTEN BEFORE MANGA PART
1. How Sekine and Irie Joined the Band

**Yo.**

**Today and hopefully in the near future, I will be bringing you a few Angel Beats oneshots. Probably mostly about GlDeMo cuz they're just about the most amazing part of the anime and beyond. I really hate how they just picked off Iwasawa in the third episode, why couldn't they have made some other insignificant character go? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Don't own Angel Beats or GlDeMo.**

How Sekine and Irie joined the band

One day, Shiori Sekine opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground in the middle of the night, staring up at a moonlit sky. She was behind a few bushes, next to a pile of leaves.

She shifted her head. _"Wait… where am I?"_ she thought. She sat up quickly, and looked down at herself. She was wearing a white uniform with a black skirt and thigh-high white socks.

"_Weird… I don't remember putting this on…"_ she mused. She got up, and brushed herself off. She shook her long blonde hair out and stretched. The blonde haired prankster looked around her and scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"_Huh… So this is a school? Well, that would explain the uniform…"_ she mused. She started to walk, and took a single step, then stopped.

Two girls ran up to the bushes she woke up behind and scrambled behind next to her. One had short red hair, with two locks in front extending down longer than the rest of her hair, and dark red eyes with a slight pink hue. She was wearing the same uniform as Sekine was, except she had on black calf-high boots instead of the normal shoes, her uniform's sleeves were rolled up, and she had two black sweatbands on her wrists.

The other was also wearing the same uniform, but her white socks only came up to her calves. She was wearing the normal school shoes, and her uniform's sleeves were also rolled up. She had long brunette hair that she had in a ponytail, and silver/grey eyes.

They were both panting heavily, and looked like they were being chased. Sekine was still standing, staring at the two with wide eyes. She started to say "Hey, what's goi-!"

The brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her down between her and the other girl.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" she whisper-yelled.

Sekine started to loudly protest "Who's gonna hea-!"

The girl clamped a hand over her mouth. Sekine started to struggle, but couldn't verbally protest. Then two teachers ran by, panting.

"Where'd those two punks go?" asked one, leaning on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Beats me. Come on, we better go find them." said the other, and they took off running again.

The brunette girl carefully released Sekine and grinned at her, relieved.

"That was a close one." mused the redhead, not fazed at all by the turmoil of events.

"Wait a sec! What's going on here? And who are you two?" she asked, standing up and pointing at the duo.

"Yo. Nice to meet you. I'm Iwasawa." The redhead smiled at her while introducing herself.

"Name's Hisako. Nice to meet you as well." Said the brunette. "What's your name?" she asked the rather confused blonde.

"...Sekine. Or something like that. But can you tell me where I am?" she asked again.

Iwasawa answered. "You're here with us, so you must be dead."

Sekine stared at her. "Excuse me?"

Hisako said "This is the afterlife. If you're here, you must be dead, right?"

Sekine furrowed her brow in thought. Then, a rush of memories came back to her. Her, the fire, Miyukichi… her eyes widened.

"MIYUKICHI! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Sekine shrieked and shot up like a rocket. Iwasawa, startled, fell back, and landed on her butt.

"Wait, hold on just a sec. Who's Miyukichi?" asked Hisako, grasping her wrist. Sekine proceeded to explain everything in a rush, about how her mother died when she was young, her father was at work, and Miyukichi's parents were on a business trip, then the gas leak, and the lit match they had, then the fire that she assumed killed her and Miyukichi.

Iwasawa regained her balance, then asked "Your friend's name is really Miyukichi, or is that some sort of nickname?"

"It's a nickname. Her real name is Miyuki Irie. I have to make sure she's alright!" Sekine explained franticly, then attempted to run off when Hisako yanked her back. "Let go of me! I have to go now!" she cried, trying to pry the other girl's fingers off her wrist.

"Wait! I think we know where your friend is! I'm pretty sure she's in the next class!" said Hisako, shooting Iwasawa a glance. "Your friend… Does she have long purple hair? Pretty shy, a nice girl?"

Sekine whirled around to face them, her eyes wide. "YES! Do you know where I can find her?" she asked.

"Sure, but it's late and I'm pretty sure she's sleeping right now. You should try to get some sleep too. Are you hungry?" asked Iwasawa gently, laying her hand on Sekine's knee, remembering the time she went without food for about a week when she was writing Crow Song, then passed out.

Sekine sighed, tired and defeated. "A little… this is a lot to take in…" she murmured, slumping her shoulders. Oh well. At least she knew Miyukichi was safe. Iwasawa smiled at her tenderly and got up. Hisako did as well, holding out her hand to Sekine.

"Come with us, we have some food you can have. And we'll help you find your friend first thing in the morning, kay?" grinned the brunette flashing a thumbs-up. Sekine smiled gratefully at the two and took Hisako's hand.

"Thank you." She yawned, and went with the two back to Iwasawa's room.

**The next morning…**

Sekine opened her eyes to find herself in a sunlit room, in a bed. She was wearing her uniform, and her long blonde hair was splayed out beneath her. She sat up in a daze, looking around her. Iwasawa was hunched over a table, writing something furiously, and Hisako had her feet propped up on a table, a book in one hand, and a juice box in the other. She looked up at Sekine. "Oh good, you're up. You passed out once we entered the room, so I threw you on the bed and let you sleep. We slept in my dorm room. Want food?" she asked, throwing Sekine a wrapped thingy of bread and a bottle of water. Sekine caught them, and simply stared at the brunette. Hisako grinned her catlike grin at her and winked.

"_This chick is crazy!"_ thought Sekine to herself, as she started to open the snack. "Thanks, by the way. You really didn't have to let me sleep here. But I really appreciate it though." Sekine thanked them.

Iwasawa sat up straight and stretched. She put down her pencil, and walked over to sit on the end of the bed Sekine was currently sitting in.

"How do you feel?" she asked with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well last night? Don't mind Hisako, she can be a little forward. I know, she was the one who explained the whole "dead" scenario to me when I first got here."

Sekine blushed slightly. _"At least this one's normal."_ She sighed inwardly with relief.

"Shuddup Iwasawa." Said Hisako as she chucked a cushion at the redhead, who swiftly caught it and laid it to the side. Iwasawa sighed. "It's true though Hisako." She said bluntly.

Hisako groaned, and went back to loudly (and rather rudely) slurping her juice. Iwasawa chuckled slightly at her best friend, and turned back to Sekine.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we're gonna help you look for your friend today." mused Hisako thoughtfully from across the small dorm room.

"Speaking of which, aren't you guys late for class?" asked Sekine, who had recently finished the snack Hisako gave her and was sipping water from the bottle.

"Yeah, but no one cares except for the student council prez, and she won't come after us if we're in our rooms at this time, she has to be in class until lunch.

Sekine shot up, choking on her water. "YES THAT'S RIGHT! MIYUKICHI!" she managed to get out before lapsing into a coughing fit.

Iwasawa patted her back until she stopped coughing. "Easy, easy, we'll get going right away. Lunch break's in a few minutes, do you want to wash up before we get going?" she asked.

Sekine thanked her and washed up as best as she could in the bathroom. When she came out, Hisako had her shoes on, and Iwasawa was pulling on her right boot.

"Come on Sekine let's go." Hisako opened the door and proceeded to flounce out. Iwasawa turned to grin at Sekine.

"Let's go. What class are you in? she asked, locking the door behind her.

Sekine looked thoughtful. "Class 2-B." she responded, wondering how she knew that.

"Okay, so we'll start there I guess." Iwasawa nodded. "But Hisako and I are in 3-A."

Sekine grinned back, happy to be in the same class as her friend. Well, hopefully it was her friend.

"Wait, you guys are in THREE? I'm so sorry senpai's!" Sekine exclaimed, bowing quickly.

"No need for that. We're friends right?" said Iwasawa. Hisako looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly at Sekine.

"We're here!" Hisako chirped cheerfully, and flung the classroom door open, strolling in.

"Man, she's hot." Said one boy as Hisako breezed past him.

"Tell me about it man, you see a chick like that once in a lifetime!" said one of his friends.

"Although she doesn't seem to come to class that often, does she?" asked another boy.

"No, her and her friend don't show up all that often. The student council president is always on their case, and they always seem to have teachers running after them." Responded another.

"Aren't they a year older than us? So that makes them our senpai's you know." a boy with short black hair frowned.

"Say, have any of you noticed that her friend's hot too?" said a boy with black hair, stealing a glance at Iwasawa. One of his friends turned to watch Hisako's back walking away from them, her ponytail swinging side to side.

"Oh yeah, totally. Hey, who do they have with them?"

Heads turned to stare at the brunette, who didn't seem to notice. Iwasawa and Sekine followed behind her, and the whispers started.

"So you and Hisako are pretty popular with the guys huh?" asked Sekine, a bit of her true mischievous personality starting to sink in.

"What?" asked the redhead, searching the heads of the classroom for her friend.

"You two are popular with the guys in this... world?" Sekine repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iwasawa asked curiously.

Sekine gawked at the redhead who didn't seem to notice. How could she not, considering what those boys just said about her?

"Hey Sekine, Iwasawa, over here!" called Hisako, who was standing next to a girl with long lavender hair eating sushi and staring up at Hisako with wide frightened lavender eyes.

Sekine felt her own eyes widen, and she rushed over to the girl. "MIYUKICHI IS THAT REALLY YOU?" she shrieked, slamming her hands down on the poor girl's desk.

The girl's face broke out in a large smile of recognition and she jumped up squealing "SHIORIN! IT'S REALLY YOU! IT'S REALLY ME TOO!" she tackled her in a bone-crushing hug, with her surprising strength.

Iwasawa smiled happily, and Hisako was watching the scene with entertainment.

Sekine turned to the two and said "Thank you so much senpai's!" and Irie nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement.

Hisako and Iwasawa nodded in return and quietly slipped away while Sekine and Irie were busy pelting each other with questions and hugs.

"I'm glad we were able to help them." Said Hisako.

"Yeah, definitely. Now about the song I was writing, I'm almost done, I just need a title and a few more lines…" Iwasawa droned on about her newest masterpiece. Hisako sighed. "It would be nice to have a bassist and a drummer though. We could do so much more!"

Iwasawa nodded in agreement. "Although I'm not quite sure how to write a drum part..."

"Hey, can we go to the music room after classes? I want to play the drums, and they have a bass there too…" said Irie, looking at her friend with wide purple eyes.

"Yeah, in fact, let's go there now! I haven't played bass in such a long time." Sekine replied enthusiastically.

The two walked off to the music room, and Irie sat down at her drums, and Sekine grabbed the white bass and plugged it in, tuning it carefully.

"I must admit, I'm still not very good at playing." Said Sekine with an embarrassed laugh.

"You can improvise pretty well, so it doesn't matter. Come on just play." Irie brushed it off. She then proceeded to play a rather complicated beat, and Sekine had to speed-improvised to keep up with her.

Then the door burst open, and Hisako fell in, Iwasawa right behind her. Sekine and Irie stopped playing abruptly. Hisako got up, and pointed at the two.

"You…you play bass? And you play drums?" she asked, panting slightly. Iwasawa stood up as well, awaiting their answer.

"Um… yeah… Is something wrong?" asked the newly found-out bassist frowning slightly.

"NO NOTHING AT ALL!" exclaimed the brunette, scrutinizing them carefully.

"I must admit though, I'm not very good." Said Sekine sheepishly.

"Hey, how would you two feel about joining our band?" asked Iwasawa suddenly. Hisako nodded in agreement.

"A… band? Us? Both?" asked Irie in surprise.

"Yup. Both of you. Irie as the drummer, and Sekine as bassist." Said Hisako.

"You see, we formed a duo sort of, but we can actually form a proper band with a drummer and bassist." said Iwasawa. "How about it?"

Sekine frowned in thought. "But I'm not that great at bass at all. In fact, I started about three months ago. My dad taught me. And what do you two play anyways?" she asked.

Hisako answered. "We both play guitar, and Iwasawa sings. She's not terrible I guess. It would be great if you two joined us. Although we don't have a name yet. And I can help you with your bass playing. If you know guitar, you pretty much know the basic of bass and I've been playing a lot of styles for pretty much my whole life so I can help you if you need it."

Irie was silent, thinking for a few minutes, then she nodded. "Okay, I'll join." She agreed and smiled shyly. "I have nothing to loose from it."

"Really? That's great! And you?" asked Hisako, turning back to Sekine.

Sekine hesitated for a bit, then nodded. "Sure. Since Miyukichi's joining, I guess I have nothing to lose too. But I'm warning you again, I'm not that great."

Hisako shrugged it off. "You sounded pretty good when we heard you guys playing just now. Well, meet us here after school, and we'll get started!"

Iwasawa grinned at both of them. "It's good to have you two in the band. Hope you grow to like it."

Sekine and Irie grinned at the two of them, then headed back to class.

**I guess I'll do how they join up with Yurippe's SSS next. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, although the ending wasn't the best. Sorry about that, I'm not that good at endings, hope I'll get better as I start writing more. Flames, reviews, subscriptions, and all that jazz are appreciated. But I personally think the fact that you took the time to actually read this little story-like thingy is the best. Isn't that what the point of fanfiction is anyways?**


	2. Hinata, Meet Yui!

**Yo.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I was curious to know what Hinata thought of Yui when he first met her. So this little piece is called "Hinata, Meet Yui!" Hope you enjoy!**

It was a perfect day.

The sun was out and shining, but not too hot, it wasn't humid at all, Yuri was in a good mood, and there wasn't a single blessed cloud in the sky.

So Hideki Hinata did the only other thing he could to make this perfect day even more perfect.

He grabbed his bat, and headed out to the baseball field.

Otonashi and everyone else were all off partying somewhere, and Yuri was probably wrecking extreme havoc somewhere among the NPC's and messing with the teachers. So the blunette found a baseball throwing machine somewhere deep within the gym closet, (where Shiina was sleeping, and almost killed him with that broom of hers for stepping on her toy puppy) and managed to set it up with plenty of baseballs for him to take his joys out on.

"Alright!" grinned Hinata. "Let's hit baseballs!"

He fired up the machine, put his helmet on, and raised his bat. Hitting home run after home run, he felt completely content (plus, he hadn't seen Yurippe for the entire day!) and that nothing could beat this wonderful sunny peaceful day. (minus the Shiina and broom incident)

"HEY LOSER!"

Hinata, startled, reeled back and dropped the bat, the next baseball smacking in the head causing him to fall down like a stone. Luckily, he had his helmet on.

He groaned, and opened his eyes to see Yurippe glaring annoyed down at him.

"Geez Hinata, shape up and stop acting like a moron!" said an irritated Yuri, nudging him with her foot.

Hinata groaned again and stood up, rubbing his head. "What?" he snapped, taking off his helmet.

So much for a perfect Yuri-free day…

"There's someone you should meet. Hinata, meet Yui!" Yuri gestured to the girl behind her. Hinata looked at her and all he could think was PINK! She was a sweet, childish looking girl with long hot pink hair that had two black bows holding up pigtails, shackle bracelets, fishnet stockings, pink eyes, fangs, and a devil's tail swaying back and forth.

"_I wonder how that tail of hers moves…"_ he wondered.

He shook his head and stepped forward. "Hey, nice to meet you Yui. I'm Hinata." He stretched out his hand for her to shake.

She stared at his hand, then stared back at him. She continued to stare until Hinata got rather vexed by her odd behavior.

"Hey, are you gonna shake my hand or what? And didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" he asked, annoyed.

She glared up at him. Then swung her leg up and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"AHH!" Hinata screeched, spinning and falling to the ground. He sat back up glaring at her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he roared angrily.

She sniffed and crossed her arms, turning up her nose. "You were annoying me." She said.

Hinata gaped. "Why you little-!" he jumped up and put her in a headlock. Yui suddenly started whining. "Ow ow ow that hurts!" she bawled. Hinata growled. "Well serves you right for kicking me in the head! That hurt too ya know."

She suddenly snarled, then threw his arm off her and swung her fist at him, catching him in the ribs. He screamed, flew threw the air, then fell back down. "You brat, are you tryin' to-!"

"Alright alright that's enough you two!" Yuri exclaimed, quickly stepping between the two. "Hinata, be nice. Yui, let's go." She grabbed the pinkette's wrist and dragged her off. Hinata sweatdropped as he heard "But I wanna go kick that guy's ass! Yurippe, come on it'll be fun!"

He sighed, and looked at his baseball equipment. Groaning, he dragged the baseball machine back into the storage room (where luckily Shiina was absent) and sat under a large maple tree by the field, where there were still baseballs strewn around the field.

His thoughts drifted to the pink haired girl whom everyone called Yui. Gosh, she was annoying! Immature, stupid, childish, cute-

Wait what?

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead. What was wrong with him today? Perhaps he'd gotten a slight concussion after Yuri and Yui both kicked him in the head.

Yeah, that was definitely it.

But still, he couldn't help but think how pretty she looked when he first saw her.


	3. How GirlsDeMo joined the SSS

_Sono uta o…_

The last chords of Crow Song rang out through the air. Iwasawa smiled contently. It was perfect. The first time they, as a band, played Crow Song flawlessly. Hisako looked over at her excitedly grinning. Iwasawa grinned back, as she let the last chord resonate in the room.

Perfect.

A shriek pierced her ears. Sekine was leaping up and down doing 360's and Irie was beaming happily.

"YAAAAAY! WE DID IT!" Sekine screeched, leaping in Iwasawa's face. The said vocalist grinned back at her. "We sure did. Great job you guys." She said.

"That was good. Now if only we had another song…" Hisako trailed off, grinning at Iwasawa meaningfully, who was putting her guitar on her stand. Iwasawa smirked at the guitarist and her best friend. "Got it, got it. I'll get to it after lunch." She said, cool as ever.

Hisako smirked back. "Fine then. Let's eat!" she threw her fist in the air and charged out the door. Sekine screamed "YAYYYYY!" again and charged out right after her.

"Hey! Wait for me you guys!" Irie panicked, running after the two resident hyperactive psychopaths of the band.

Iwasawa sighed, and jogged after them. "Don't bother waiting!" she called out.

When she got to the cafeteria, Hisako Sekine and Irie were nowhere to be found. She sighed, and stepped in line for the beef udon. Behind her, a girl and a few boys seemed to be arguing. The girl had maroon purplish hair a little below her shoulders, a black headband, and a light green bow on it. Her emerald green eyes flashed, annoyed. One of the boys had neck length blue hair and bluish purple eyes. He was talking animatedly to the girl and was waving his hands around. Another boy had short brown hair. He was rather large, and was wearing judo sandals. He was nodding enthusiastically to whatever it was that the blue haired guy was saying.

The third boy had purple hair, and purple eyes. He had a large halberd with him and was staring dreamily at the girl.

The last boy had black hair and black eyes. He had a sword and was leaning against the wall. They were all wearing different uniforms than Iwasawa and the rest of the student body but the same as each other.

"_How odd… and what's with all the weapons? Are they part of some cult? I didn't even know this world has those kind of things." _Iwasawa mused, then shifted her feet and turned sideways. This line was really long… she was getting bored.

The blue haired boy had shook his head, and said "Okay, so how bout this? We put up signs saying "Free Food in the Cafeteria at 10:00 pm" up around the school, and people will come for the food right? So when they all show up, we secretly lock all the doors and windows, then we'll launch Matsushita from the ceiling and everyone will gather around to see, then we start the fans and blow away their tickets and take them for ourselves!" The brown haired boy was nodding, then stopped and said "Wait, who do you plan to launch from the ceiling again?"

The girl frowned in thought. "That may actually work…" she mused thoughtfully. "But who do you think's gonna go for that lame "Free Food" bit? I like the fans though. But we need better bait. Something that captures attention, and that the NPC's will enjoy. Something… something like music!" she shot up, eyes glowing with excitement. "We'll get them with music!" she said.

The blue haired boy frowned. "Oh yeah. Good idea Yurippe, why didn't I think of that? Remember those two girls from before? The ones that put on a random concert with guitars and got chased away by teachers? The NPC's were pretty pumped up about them. All I heard for the next month or so was how awesome those two were.

The black haired boy shifted. "The brunette was really hot." He murmured. Iwasawa's eyebrows shot up, and she casually turned around, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Luckily for her, they didn't seem to.

The girl's eyes lit up with a blazing green fire. "YES! If we can find them or someone like them and get them on our side, we'll have the perfect diversion, and we won't have to hurt anyone including ourselves. All we have to do is advertise them, and blow the fans at the concert's climax, and the SSS can hold off Angel. It's perfect!" she said animatedly waving her hands around, and accidentally smacking the purple haired guy in the face, smashing his reverie. His tan face grew red, and he held his cheek where she hit him.

"How does she come up with these extremly detailed plans off the top of her head?" the bluenette muttered.

"That's a good idea and all, but how do you know people'll show up?" asked the large brown haired boy.

The girl shrugged. "You heard them play, they're good, and they're attractive people. Plus, they're girls. Girls are awesome. Usually. It should work out." She nodded, happy with herself.

The blue haired guy asked "Do you even remember what they look like?"

The girl put her hand on her chin in thought. "Let's see… one had reddish pinkish hair to the shoulders right? And she had black boots I think? The other one was a brunette with a ponytail? She had a blue guitar?"

The guys nodded. "Yeah that sounds about right." The black haired one said.

"_Wait that description... it sounded exactly like me and Hisako. Or maybe we weren't the only ones who put on a two person guitar concert..."_

Iwasawa looked up. It was her turn to order. She handed the lady behind her counter her food ticket wordlessly. The lady nodded and said "Here's your beef udon. NEXT!" Iwasawa took her food and moved on, leaving the five strangers to their conversation.

"IWASAWA! OVER HERE!" she looked over to see Hisako and Sekine waving at her. She headed over and sat down next to Irie.

"Yo. How's the food?" she casually greeted. Sekine nodded and spoke with a mouth full of noodles. "Itf's gooudth." She said.

Irie scowled at her best friend. "Shiorin don't talk with your mouth full that's rude!" she frowned.

Sekine swallowed and said "Sorry, I forgot." in a sheepish voice. Irie sighed. Iwasawa smiled, amused at their usual antics. She broke her chopsticks apart and dug into her food.

Suddenly a pair of chopsticks flashed in front of her face snatching a piece of her beef, and they weren't hers. She looked over to see Hisako grinning triumphantly at her with a half-eaten piece of meat in her chopsticks.

Iwasawa stared at her friend. Said brunette smirked and ate the rest of it. "Whazza?" she asked.

"Huh?" Iwasawa said blankly staring at the brown haired guitarist.

Then something behind her best friend caught her eye. The girl and blue haired boy from before were sitting at he table behind Hisako and they were staring at her with wide eyes. They were sitting at a long table with many others wearing the same uniform as them. The boy nudged another boy, and soon the whole table was staring at her. Hisako didn't notice, as her back was turned to them and Sekine and Irie were too busy mashing wasabi and soy sauce together sticking rice in it artfully, poking at it with their chopsticks.

Iwasawa turned away slowly. Hisako tilted her head curiously "Eehhh? What's wrong Iwasawa?" she asked, leaning forward. Iwasawa shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all." She replied. Finishing her beef udon, she stood up. "I'm done. I'll be going now." She announced, standing and taking her dirty plate. In the corner of her eye, she saw the girl from before gesture to another girl with long, dark blue or black hair and red eyes and a scarf around her neck. She looked like a ninja. The ninja girl nodded, and leapt up before disappearing.

Iwasawa hastily shoved her chair back and started walking out of the cafeteria. "Hey! What's the hurry?" asked Hisako, quickly leaping up and grabbing Sekine and Irie by the arms. Running, they caught up to Iwasawa who was already back in the band practice room.

"Iwasawa? What's with the sudden exit?" asked Hisako, panting slightly. Iwasawa looked behind her friends. There was a flash of black at the door. The redhead singer was officially suspicious. What did those people? And who were they anyways? She turned around, grabbing a paper and pencil. "I'm gonna start on that new song. I have a few good ideas." She announced, and sat down at a desk facing the window. Hisako grinned and fist pumped. "Yes!" she turned around slapping Sekine and Irie five. Then she and Sekine sat down to tune their guitars, and Irie started tuning her drums.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hisako turned. "Come in!" she called. The door opened and a small group of four filed inside. Iwasawa turned around. Hisako looked a bit confused, Sekine looked like she always did (hyper and odd) and Irie looked slightly concerned.

"Yo." Hisako lifted her hand in a simple greeting. "Can we help you guys?" she asked.

The purple haired girl from before stepped forward. Iwasawa's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Hi! My name's Yuri, and this is the I- Feel- Dead -Battlefront. I know this is a little sudden, but could you guys join up with us?" she asked.

"That's a terrible name…" the black haired boy muttered darkly.

Hisako looked at her suspiciously "Wait what? Who are you anyways?" she asked, carefully eyeing their uniforms.

Yuri spoke again "The Shinda Sekai Sensen, or the SSS. As you proabaly already know, we're all dead and we've all had crappy lives. That's why we exist here right? So we decided to fight back. I founded this organization to do just that. We have multiple branches all around the school, and the members can be distinguished by our unique uniforms." She gestured around her.

"Wait, I'm confused." whined Sekine. Iwasawa stood up and walked next to Hisako in front of Yuri. "What's the point of you telling us this?" she asked.

Yuri sighed. "Do you mind if we talk elsewhere? Angel might hear us here. Come on, let's go to a safer place." She started herding the others out of the room. Iwasawa Hisako Sekine and Irie exchanged confused glances, shrugged, and followed her.

They stopped in front of a door. The multitude of people parted to make way for Yuri, who seemed to be a leader of some sorts. "Wait." She said, holding out her arms so they couldn't get through.

Then one of the guys from before, the one with purple hair, ran forward and opened the door. Within a heartbeat, a huge hammer came flying down from the ceiling and smashed into him. He smashed through the window next to him and went flying with a fading scream.

"Moron." Yuri sighed, facepalming. She turned to face the band. "You need a password to enter safe and sound." She explained, then walked through the door. The band members exchanged glances, and filed in behind her.

"So what's this all about? And who exactly are you people?" asked Hisako, looking out a window at a now deceased Noda.

"Oh that's right! We should probably introduce ourselves first right?" she said sheepishly.

"This is so stupid." Said a girl in a dark shadowed corner.

The band jumped. "Did any of you see her there?" asked Irie, gaping at the girl. Everyone shook their heads, and turned back to Yuri.

"Well I'm Yuri, leader of this badly named battlefront." She said gesturing to herself.

"That's Hinata," she pointed at the blue haired guy. "Noda's the dead one outside," she gestured to the window. "The girl in the corner who keeps saying "This is so stupid" is Shiina," she waved behind her at the ninja. "Matsushita the fifth, the fifth degree judo dude," the big guy. "Fujimaki's the sword dude, Ooyama's the boring one, TK's the blonde dancer weirdo, and Takamatsu's the one who always straightens his glasses trying to look smart. But he's actually a moron." She pointed to each member while introducing them. They all waved and smiled in turn. Except Fujimaki who turned around and glared at the wall.

"You guys are a band right? Who's your leader? And why don't you introduce yourselves while you're at it?" she asked. Sekine and Irie pointed at Hisako and Iwasawa.

"We both co-founded the band, but you can talk to her." Hisako jabbed a thumb at Iwasawa who was staring blankly at the dead guy on the floor. "And I'm Hisako." She did her signature wink, pointing to herself.

In the corner of her eye, Iwasawa spotted Fujimaki turning away, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm Sekine, and this is Irie." Said the bassist pointing to herself and the resident drummer.

"And that is Iwasawa!" They all said, gesturing to Iwasawa ith jazz hands. The SSS members nodded and greeted them with a round of "Hi's" and "What's up?"

Iwasawa lowered her head in shame. Apparently her fellow band members lacked that one thing that she was feeling a the moment.

Yuri nodded approvingly and continued. "We're all here because we chose to fight back against the unfairness of our previous lives. We died young and unfairly. Death came after us quietly and indiscriminately. We didn't have a chance. But this world is different. We can exist here forever if we resist the enemy, Angel. We cannot die, we will never be ill, and we do not age. So if we fight back against God, we can take over this world and make it our own!" she exclaimed.

"…." Came from GirlsDeMo. Yuri tilted her head.

"You guys are all here in this world because you've had unfair lives correct? So why don't you fight back? Join us." She stepped towards Iwasawa with her hand extended. Iwasawa stared at her hand emotionlessly.

She replied "Can we all think about this for a bit? I don't want to be a dictator or anything, so we should all be able to decide what we want." She looked over at Hisako who seemed to be thinking hard.

Sekine spoke up for the first time "I'll join you!" she said, stepping forward. Yuri grinned at her, and shook her hand. "We're glad to have you." She said.

Irie stepped forward. "I'll join too!" she said determined, and shook Yuri's hand. "You won't regret it. Maybe."

Hisako sighed. "I guess I'm in too. Iwasawa?" she asked, shaking Yuri's hand and looking over at their prized vocalist. "Hey, stop spacing out it's weird. And plus, we have no band without our vocalist."

Iwasawa stood up. "Fine. Count me in as well." She said, stepping forward to shake their new leader's hand. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at her words.

Yuri grinned hugely at them.

"Welcome, to the I-Feel-Dead-Battlefront."


	4. Noda's Training Day With Yurippe

**Noda and Yuri… has anyone written anything for them yet? Well I'm going to try. Sorry if he or anyone else seems OOC, I try my best to keep them in character while exploring different sides of them.**

**Noda's POV**

It was a sunny day. Perfect for perfecting a few new techniques with my beloved axe. I grinned and jumped out the window and raced to my training grounds by the river.

"Oh hey Noda, good morning!" a voice came from my right. I turned, ready to skewer them with my halberd, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Yurippe was standing next to me, smiling and waving. I felt my eyes widen in anxiety and my palms started sweating. She was standing right next to me! How could I not? I felt a blush coming to my tanned cheeks.

"H-Hey Yurippe. G-Good m-morning t-to you too." I said, blushing harder and stuttering like a fool. She merely chuckled and replied "So where're you off to today?"

I simply said "Training. How 'bout you?" I didn't trust myself to speak too much in case I made a fool out of myself.

Her gorgeous green eyes lit up. "Training? PERFECT! Good job Noda! Let me come with you!" she said.

I blushed more and turned away. "Oh, no it's fine, go do your own thing." I mumbled quietly."_She is so cute!"_ I thought in my head. She tilted her head, confused.

"What? Why can't I come? I want to! NODA! AS LEADER OF THE SSS I DEMAND YOU LET ME ACCOMPANY YOU TO TRAINING AND TO LET ME TRAIN WITH YOU!" she screeched angrily in my ear. I winced and cowered. Yes, I, Noda, the fearless moron, cowered. To a girl no less. But then again, this was Yurippe we were talking about.

I sighed and said in a barely audible voice "Okay fine, you can come."

She smiled and flashed a thumbs up in my face, then pulled out her gun and started walking. "Come one Noda, we have work to do!" she grinned at me ecstatically. I had no choice but to follow our fearless leader marching to the river.

Upon arriving, she stopped and looked around. "Huh. That's funny. I don't think I've ever been to this part of the shore before." She said, frowning. I shrugged. "Well no one ever comes here, that's why I train here."

"Ah, so this is your own secret base?" she asked me happily.

"Well not anymore, considering you know about it now." I said dully.

Yurippe beamed at me. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise." She said, holding out her pinky to me. I blushed, and hooked my pinky with hers. Her hands were cool and soft.

"Thanks." I mumbled, pulling away and blushing. She nodded enthusiastically. "No problem at all. So anyways, let's train!" she whipped her gun out and aimed it at me, then fired. I instinctively smacked the bullet away with my halberd. She backflipped behind a large rock and fired again. I hit the ground and prayed that the deadly sea of death contraptions wouldn't hit me, and it worked. I stood up and tried charging at her, but she held me off with walls of bullets.

I gritted my teeth, and deflected another ocean of bullets with my weapon. Before she could fire again, I hurled my halberd right at her head. She ducked behind the rock, and my halberd went flying into the thorns and bushes.

"Dammit!" I cursed, pulling out my emergency shotgun and aiming at the rock Yurippe had hid behind. She rolled out from behind it and aimed at me again. I followed her movements and shot at her. She swiftly rolled again and fired. I turned and ran, hiding behind a tree. But the tree wasn't big enough to hide all of me.

I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I looked down to see blood pouring out of various bullet wounds in my arm. I sank to my knees, trying not to gasp in pain. The gunfire ceased. I peered back out. My jacket was soaked in blood. Yurippe was staring at the tree in concern. She stood up and headed over.

"Noda? Are you alright?" she called out. I gritted my teeth and struggled to my feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yurippe, I'm gonna head back now if you don't mind." I raced away from the clearing clutching my wounded arm and trying not to pass out.

I finally reached my dorm room after several minutes of desperate running away from Yurippe, who had come to her senses and started chasing after me. Normally I'd stop, but I couldn't let her see me in my weak state, what would she think of me?

I threw myself down on the bed and tried removing the bullets. But I'm no medic, it didn't work.

"Dammit…"I cursed weakly, and slowly slumped down on my bed and bled to death.

**After he comes back to life…**

I sat in the headquarters of the SSS with the other members next to the moron Fujimaki and that punk Hinata. Yurippe stepped forward after conversing quietly with that scary girl Yusa.

"Okay guys, there's some people you should meet. They should be here any second." Then the door opened.

"Oh, hey ladies perfect timing!" said Yurippe grinning, satisfied. All heads turned to the door. There were four girls standing there. We all drew in a quick gasp.

"Everyone, this is our new diversion unit, Girls Dead Monster!" Yuri announced, herding them inside.

"So let's introduce ourselves. This is Iwasawa!"

Iwasawa had chin length pinkish reddish hair and the same color eyes. Two strands of her hair were longer than the rest, reaching her back. She had the same uniform as Yurippe's, with black boots and black sweatbands on each wrist. She had a cool nonchalant expression on her face.

"That's Hisako,"

Hisako was a brunette, with grey eyes. She had tanned skin and was also wearing the SSS uniform. She had calf high white socks and wore her long hair in a ponytail.

"Sekine,"

Sekine had extremely long blonde hair and cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief. She wore the uniform with thigh high socks like Yurippe, except hers were white.

"And last but not least, Irie."

Irie was a shy looking girl. She had long lavender hair and lavender eyes. She had calf high white socks like Hisako.

"Everyone, Girls Dead Monster. Girls Dead Monster, everyone. Okay, you guys are all dismissed!" Yuri beamed happily.

I got up and was ready to go search for my halberd, but Yurippe's voice stopped me. "Hey Noda, stay here for a sec willya?"

I stopped and walked right back in the room. "Y-yes? What's up?" I asked shakily.

She turned and drew something out from under her desk. It was my halberd. She held it out to me with a sheepish expression on her face. "Here. You never came back to get it and you ran away so fast, so I went back and got it for you. Take it."

I took the halberd hesitantly and accidentally brushed hands with her. "T-Thanks Yurippe."

She looked away, defiant. "I also wanted to apologize for shooting you Noda-kun. I probably should've asked before pulling out my gun. I even had my knife on me. Sorry." She mumbled the last part.

I grinned despite myself. "No problem Yurippe, I should've remembered as well. Thanks again. And we should train together sometime soon." I said, not quite believing what I just said.

She smiled at me, a genuine pure smile. "We should." She said, then leaned forward and hugged me. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks at a hundred miles per hour. Yurippe, the girl of my dreams, just hugged me! I was too shocked to do anything.

Before I could do anything, she pulled away and grinned at me. Then disappeared out the door. I was left dazed and standing alone in the room. My whole being was tingling and my mind felt fuzzy.

"Oh Yurippe… just wait… I'll become the best soldier in the battlefront for you."

**Again, really sorry if he seems a little OOC or if Yuri's a little OOC as well.**


	5. Behind the Scenes: Hisako

**Sekine's POV**

I never would've guessed.

Not in a billion trillion years.

That Hisako senpai had a dirty little secret that she's kept hidden from us for the longest time.

I was with Yui, walking around trying to find something to do when we spotted Hisako senpai walking down the huge staircase outside with her guitar on her back.

She was just walking.

That's it.

But she seemed to be going somewhere so Yui and I decided to follow her, just for fun.

So we did. We hid from her well as she kept on walking.

Until a strange boy approached her. He was a little taller than Hisako senpai, had short light brown hair, and seemed to be part of the SSS. Well, he was wearing the uniform. He had a determined, yet scared look on his face.

"Who's that?" I hissed to Yui. She looked closely at him. "I don't know his name but he helps out with Operation Tornado all the time. He helps Yusa and the others with the fans and lighting when I'm not there."

I nodded. "Does Hisako senpai know him?" I asked.

Yui shrugged. "Dunno, we'll find out though."

The boy was standing in front of Hisako. She stopped. "Yo do you need something?" she asked.

The guy shifted his feet. "Um, hi Hisako san. I'm not sure if you know me, but my name's Matsuta. And I want to tell you something." he said nervously.

Hisako blinked and stared at him with her candid stare. "Okay Matsuta san, so what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Um, well, the thing is… I love you Hisako san!" he exclaimed falling on his knees and taking her hand.

Yui and I were shocked into silence. We watched the scene before us with wide eyes. Until Yui whipped out her digital camera and started taking pictures.

Hisako was shocked as well. She stood there, staring at this Matsuta guy. After a very awkward silence she managed to stutter "I… I'm sorry. I can't accept your feelings." she withdrew her hand and bowed, then hastily walked away.

The guy looked heartbroken. He got up and watched Hisako's fleeting back that was covered by her beloved guitar.

Yui and I glanced at each other. She had a huge grin on her face as she showed me the pictures she took.

_"Heartbreaker huh?" _ I mused. We grinned and nodded. Then we ran all the way back to the music room we used, and threw the door open. Luckily, by the time we got there it was time for practice.

Panting and out of breath, I grabbed Yui's wrist and dragged her over to Iwasawa senpai.

"Senpai senpai you won't believe what we just saw! Look at these pictures!" I shoved Yui's camera in her face. She took it and scrolled through the pictures of Hisako and Matsuta.

"Hmm… so she really is popular with the guys huh?" the redhead music nut mused.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She gave the camera back to Yui. "About two weeks ago I was going to get some water and I saw Hisako on my way back. She was talking to a guy and I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard the guy say "I Love You" to her and she let him down. He's part of the battlefront too. He helps out with miscellaneous things Yuri orders them to do. And a week ago a guy from the guild confessed to her too. I think his name was Takumi."

I stared at her unbelievingly. "And you never told us this?"

She shrugged. "It never really crossed my mind."

"Never told you what?" a voice came from the door. Hisako senpai slid it open and came in, closing it after her.

Iwasawa looked at Yui and me expectantly. We gulped and I stammered "W-Well, you know, j-just that ahhh…"

Yui looked back to Hisako and suddenly blurted out "That three helpless boys confessed their love to you in the past three weeks and you turned them all down flat yup that's what we heard."

Hisako's eyes widened and a blush started to form on her cheeks. "W-what? How did you know that that is NONE of your business!" she said flustered, putting down her guitar.

Irie came in just in time. "What's none of their business?" she asked Hisako. Hisako's head whipped around to look at her lavender haired junior and her eyes widened. Yui grinned evilly and showed Irie the pictures she took earlier. Irie's eyes widened.

"Is that Matsuta san? He confessed to Hisako senpai? Takumi too? And even Kazuhara? Hisako senpai, I never knew you were such a heartbreaker!" Irie gasped, surprised.

Hisako's face was an unbelievable shade of red and she screamed. "YOU TOOK PICTURES? DELETE THEM RIGHT NOW OR DIE… AGAIN!" she added as an afterthought, lunging at me and Yui. "AND I AM _NOT_ A HEARTBREAKER! HEY IWASAWA WHAT'S A HEARTBREAKER?" she screamed/asked Iwasawa.

Iwasawa looked at her. "It's someone who gets a lot of boy's attention, then breaks their hearts into a fine powder when the boy confesses to them."

"Wow… so boys like Hisako senpai?" Irie asked Iwasawa innocently. Iwasawa nodded, smiling at Irie and patted her head before returning to her latest masterpiece.

"Oh, thanks Iwasawa." Hisako said still chasing after us. "AS FOR YOU TWO GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK THEM OUT THE WINDOW!" she roared and made a grab for the camera.

"AHHH!" we screamed and grinned, hiding behind Iwasawa. Iwasawa didn't even react and kept writing her latest song as Hisako grabbed at Yui's camera.

"IWASAWA! SAY SOMETHING TO THEM DAMMIT!" Hisako shrieked, frustrated.

Iwasawa looked up. We all stopped, anxiously awaiting the verdict.

"Don't knock over our instruments okay? Please be careful."

And with that, she turned back to her music.

Yui shrieked and hi- fived me happily.

"YAAAY! LET'S GO SHOW YURIPPE SAN! SHE'LL LOVE THESE!" Yui spun happily towards the door and sprinted out.

"DON'T YOU DARE YUI I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA MURDER YOU… AGAIN!" Hisako screamed, still blushing as she ran after Yui.

Iwasawa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You guys never change do you?" she said tiredly.

Irie sat across from her and shrugged.

"Well at least it's quiet now."

**So this is part one of my new "Behind the scenes" series that I plan to stick in random little places within the story. Just explaining things. If you see any chapters labeled Behind the Scenes: (insert character here) then it's part of this little thing. Just a few secrets of the SSS revealed, nothing special. Thanks for reading, drop a review!**


	6. Yui, Meet GirlsDeMo! Part I

Yui sighed.

It had been a long, long week.

She had just found out that she had died, left her beloved mother behind in the live world, and come to a new one for reasons she could not comprehend, and was able to move as she wished which was a good thing.

She'd also just met Yurippe a few days ago who had explained all this and she'd recently been introduced to the rest of the SSS after joining Yuri in her quest to take over this world.

The slight pink haired girl scowled remembering the last SSS member she'd been introduced to. That blue haired brat Hinata. He was so obnoxious; he even had the nerve to kick her! Well, in all fairness she had started it but still…

Yui shook her head. Tonight, Yuri had said that they would be doing Operation Tornado, which was apparently how they got food here. Yuri had told her that they'd just run out of meal tickets and she was unmotivated to beat anyone else up for them since the SSS had grown larger.

And that they would be seeing the diversion team for the first time. What the diversion team did, she didn't know, but Yuri seemed pretty excited for them to go on.

At the meeting, she had quietly sat on a plushie chair in safe and sound while Yuri went over the details of the operation and explained what the diversion team was for. She had told Yui and Yusa to stay with her inside to watch the diversion team for safety and operating measures while the rest of the front line held off Angel, aka the student council president.

She wandered past a billboard in a hallway of the extremely large school. There was a flyer on it that caught her eye. She stopped to read it. It was pink, white, and black. It said "Girls Dead Monster" in big squiggly pink letters outlined with white and had silhouettes of four pairs of legs with what she assumed to be the band members names listed on the side.

"Iwasawa, Hisako, Sekine, and Irie…" she mused. Okay, so now she knew their names. That didn't help as much as she would've liked though. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of music they played. Hopefully rock. Rock was her favorite kind of music back in the real world.

The bell clock rang, signaling that it was nine o'clock. The pinkette looked up, surprised.

"Nine already? I better get going before I'm late." She started sprinting to the base with her newfound ability to move.

Upon arrival, she cautiously stepped into the room to be greeted by Yusa's vacant stare. Yui jumped at her sudden appearance and stepped back.

"Come with me. Yurippe is waiting in the cafeteria." The blonde haired girl said emotionlessly. Yui nodded nervously and followed her to the cafeteria where these "Girls Dead Monster" people would show up and distract everyone with their performance.

It was quite crowded when they arrived. _"So even NPC's get curious…"_ Yui thought wondrously. She saw a makeshift stage on the wide staircase platform. There was a drumset in the middle at the back with _"Girls Dead Monster"_ on the kick drum. It was the same logo she saw on the poster earlier before. There were large speakers and amps stacked up on the sides and cables connecting everything, and three microphones, one in the center and one further to the left and right.

"Yui! Yusa! Up here!" the leader of the SSS waved to them from the next floor. Yusa tugged Yui's sleeve and lead the younger girl up to where their fearless leader was waiting.

"Glad to see you made it. Yusa, you know what to do. Yui, stay here and help her okay? I need to check a few things before we start." Yuri instructed them before dashing off accompanied by two SSS members fighting their way through the crowd of soulless students.

Yusa turned to Yui. "Keep your eyes on the girls that will be performing tonight. Make sure nothing dangerous happens to them. If you see anything suspicious, inform me immediately." She said monotonously. Yui nodded.

"Yes sir!" she saluted energetically, excitement starting to build up in the depths of her stomach. This could be fun.

Yusa nodded and glanced at the clock. She tapped her intercom.

"Yurippe, this is Yusa. It's nine fifteen. Shall we begin?" she asked.

Yui heard Yuri's voice over the microphone. _"Okay! Tell the girls to get ready and wait for their cue."_

Yusa nodded even though Yuri couldn't see it. "On it." She responded and tapped her headset again.

"Iwasawa san? Are you all ready?" Yusa asked.

A crackle came over the thing and a girl's voice responded coolly _"We're all set. Ready when you guys are."_

Yusa responded "Alright then. Your cue will be on in a few seconds."

"_Roger."_ The voice said back.

Yusa tapped the intercom and said "Turn them off!"

Suddenly all the lights shut off. Yui almost started to panic.

Then she heard a cymbal tapping and a drumroll, and the lights came back on. Except they were spotlights, flashing all different colors. Some were blue, some were plain lights, and some were orange, pink, and yellow.

She looked out to the stage and saw that in the darkness, four girls had set themselves onto the stage. She assumed they were the band members. There was a girl with long lavender colored hair sitting behind the drum set, a girl with short red hair in the middle, a girl with long blonde hair to her right, and another girl with brown hair in a ponytail to her left. They were all playing guitars.

The girl in the middle started to sing.

_Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe  
Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
Susume hajike dono michi komu desho…_

As they went into the chorus, Yui found herself entranced. She couldn't take her eyes off the stage. The redhead's vocals were so beautiful, the music, the lyrics…

It was the most amazing thing Yui had ever seen in her life.

She was mesmerized by the strong bass and rock sound the guitars emitted. Time seemed to slow itself. As they went into the bridge, Yusa tapped her intercom. Yui faintly heard her say "Yurippe, it's Yusa. I believe the concert has reached its peak."

"_Good! Turn them on!"_

Yusa tapped the intercom. "Alright turn them on!" she said quickly to whoever was on the other end.

Suddenly huge fans showed themselves from the sides of the cafeteria and started blowing strong gusts of air. Yui flinched slightly and saw small slips of paper start to fly up from the ground.

Yusa nudged her. "Take what you need." She said, showing her kouhai the meal ticket she caught. Yui, still slightly dazed, stretched out her hand. A slip of paper that read "Beef Udon" landed in the palm of her hand. She stuffed it in her pocket and looked back at the band. They were finishing the song, to her chagrin.

_Konna kurayami no naka kara no  
Kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
Sono uta o_

The vocalist finished and they played the song to its end. The crowd of NPC's went wild. They screamed and cheered, clapping like crazy. The lights dimmed and the band got off stage. Some members of the SSS jumped on after them and hauled away the drums and amps.

Yui stared, awestruck.

They were incredible.

She shook her head and her face morphed into a determined expression.

She now knew what she wanted to do in this world, in the SSS.

But first, she had to find Yuri.

**Yo. Sorry for the late update. Needed new ideas and this came up. Sorry if she seems a bit OOC for the first bit. Second part will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Yui, Meet GirlsDeMo! Part II

Yuri sighed contently as she sat herself down at her desk. Operation Tornado had been a huge success. The NPC's loved the band, and they were all able to get meal tickets without any hassle from Angel. Well, she considered it luck since it was the first time they'd tried anything like this. They would have to be more careful next time.

Yuri cackled to herself, putting her feet up on the desk as she waited for her battlefront members to show up. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Finally one of her crazy schemes had finally worked! She gave herself all the credit for that.

The door opened and their newest member poked her head in. Yuri grinned at her. "Oh Yui, good morning!" she said gleefully. Yui came in, shutting the door behind her. "Good morning Yurippe san." she said, closing the door behind her.

"Um, I have a request." The pinkette began shyly. Yuri put her hands behind her head and leaned back. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Yui stood in front of her desk. "I'd like to join the diversion team!" she practically shouted, clasping her hands together and bowing. The fearless leader was taken aback for a moment.

"You want to join the diversion team? Why?" she asked the younger girl. Yui looked at her with a forlorn smile.

"I'm not very athletic. And I'm not really smart. I told you I was paralyzed when I was alive right? So I couldn't do that many things. I didn't go to school, although my mother taught me as much as she could. And I couldn't write. So I think this would be the best thing for me to do here in the afterlife! And I really admire the vocalist! She can sing AND play guitar! The lead guitarist's riffs were incredible! The drummer was really talented too! The bassist was so cute!" she explained looking at Yuri hopefully.

Yuri smiled sadly. This girl had such a hard life. It couldn't have been easy. She stood up and put a hand on the younger girl's head. Yui looked up to her leader's smile.

"Sure thing. I can't guarantee you a spot in the band, but you can help with their concert setups and advertising if you want. You can work with the band members too if the occasion ever rises. Is that okay with you?" the taller girl asked.

Yui immediately straightened up, her form glowing and her eyes sparkling. "THANK YOU SO MUCH YURIPPE SAAAAANNN!" she shrieked, launching herself onto her senpai.

Yurippe was taken by surprise and almost fell over! "Wow! Get off me!" she said frantically, but the younger girl didn't budge.

"_So this is her true personality?"_ the SSS leader thought to herself.

"Hey Yuri have you seen Sekine's bass? I think she might've forgotten it backstage yesterday after our live." A voice came from the door. Yuri looked up.

"Oh, Iwasawa san! Perfect timing!" she said, waving happily. Yui looked up, and Yuri took this opportunity to pry her off.

Yui's eyes widened. Standing before her was her idol, the vocalist from the band last night. The red haired girl.

Yuri noticed her kouhai's state and stepped forward. "Oh, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Iwasawa san, this is Yui. She's a flunkie with you guys, but she'll help you out with anything you want. Yui, this is Iwasawa san, the vocalist and guitarist from yesterday."

Iwasawa smiled at Yui. "Yo. Nice to meet you. I'm Iwasawa. So you're the newest addition to the diversion team?"

Yui felt like she could've fainted on the spot. She nodded frantically after a few seconds of glowing. "I-I'm Yui! I really admired your performance last night senpai!" she stuttered hastily bowing. Iwasawa chuckled softly.

"No need for that. We're gonna be working together from now on right?"

Yui's eyes sparkled pink and Iwasawa flinched slightly _"She's sparkling?! Why?"_ she shielded her eyes.

The door was flung open again. "Hey Iwasawa did you find it?" a girl with brown hair asked poking her head inside. Iwasawa turned around.

"Oh, no but I found our new diversion member." she said calmly. The girl stepped inside, two other girls followed her. Yui's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together delightedly.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Iwasawa smiled and gestured to Yui. "She's part of the diversion team now."

The girl's sharp eyes landed on Yui. Yui stared back at her. The girl blinked her silver eyes.

Iwasawa sighed. "Yui, this is Hisako, our lead guitarist. Hisako, be nice."

Hisako swatted Iwasawa playfully and grinned at Yui. "Yo, nice ta meet cha!" she said energetically. "I'm Hisako. You're Yui. Am I right?" she asked winking and shooting the younger girl a thumbs up.

Yui nodded. "It's so nice to meet you!" she said, thrilled. The whole band together in one room introducing themselves to her! It was a dream come true! A dream that started last night.

She turned to the remaining two members. "So you guys are Irie and Sekine right?" she asked dreamily. The lavender haired girl flinched a little and nodded.

"I-I'm Irie." she said nervously. A fresh wave of sparkles emitted from Yui. _ "Kawaii!" _she squealed inside her head.

"Yeah, and I'm Sekine!" the blonde girl said perkily. Then something caught her eye.

"MY BASS! YAAY!" she squealed happily and ran to the corner where her bass was sitting in its case. She straightened up, hugging it like it was her last shred of life.

"Oh yeah, you left that here yesterday after the concert." Yuri said blatantly. Sekine's bright blue eyes started to sparkle as well. "Thanks Yurippe!" she grinned happily.

Iwaswawa sighed. "You should be more careful Sekine." she said. "It took us a while to get those you know?" Hisako added.

Sekine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Iwasawa senpai, sorry Hisako senpai." she said.

Yui perked up. "Wait, senpai?" she asked. Sekine nodded.

"Yup, Iwasawa and Hisako are a year older than me and Irie." she informed Yui. Yui blinked.

"Then how old are you?" she asked quizzically.

"Iwasawa and I are seventeen, Irie and Sekine are sixteen right?" she looked at her juniors. They nodded happily. "How old are you Yui?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen too." she replied. Sekine and Irie grinned.

"YAAAY! YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS US!" they both exclaimed, glomping the pinkette. Yui grinned happily.

"Well, we should get going. Do you have things to do Yui?" Iwasawa asked, adjusting the guitar on her back. Yui looked at Yuri who smiled and nodded. She looked back and shook her head.

"Cool, then maybe you wanna come hang out with us? Since you're on the diversion team now, we'll be spending a lot of time with each other now so why not start now?" Hisako asked with a lopsided grin.

Yui almost exploded with happiness as she nodded enthusiastically. "YES YES YES!" she shouted, glomping Iwasawa. Iwasawa stepped back, startled.

"She's your biggest fan." Yuri leaned over and whispered to Iwasawa. Iwasawa looked at Yui, then Yuri. Yuri grinned and threw her hand up.

"Well, she's all yours Iwasawa san! Have fun, good luck you guys!" she said merrily and trotted out of the room.

Iwasawa looked at her bandmates, then back to the pink haired girl latched to her waist. She sighed fondly and put a hand on her kouhai's head.

This could get interesting…

**Part two for you all. Again, sorry for OOC-ness if you think that happened. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	8. A Memory of Hiskao

**Man its been awhile.**

**Sorry bout that. I don't know what else to say. Stupid stuff happens yeah?**

**This took a little longer to come up with. I'm trying to keep things light. Although I think I could try writing some more angsty stuff. This chapter focuses more on Hisako, one of my favorite AB characters, but one of the more neglected ones. It doesn't particularly have a point, or a plot, I just wanted to clean up my writing after so long. Hope you like it. It's set pretty randomly, not in any particular episode. Just really between episodes, the random things they do.**

**Sorry if it sucks.**

Hisako had always been a strange girl. She'd been told that plenty of times. It didn't really bother her so much, whenever she was told this she would just grin and wink, with a thumbs up. Nothing big really.

In reality, she was actually pretty normal by most standards if you were fortunate enough to see her normal side. She was just a little scary, is all.

Her life wasn't all that great though. That's how she ended up in the Afterlife. But it was a gift for her in the end. She met her best friend, she started a more or less successful band, made tons of friends (despite her scary personality) and she was actually able to enjoy life for the first time since her childhood.

Right now, Hisako was happy. The said girl looked out to the distance from her secluded spot on the rooftop. She sighed happily, reminiscing her childhood. She thought of old friends, and family. Good times and bad. Because for her, she really only had one big regret. Big enough to make her regret her life. Because her life had been good for her, up until her second year of high school. When she got into that band.

She was always cheerful, and fierce. She had tons of friends in school, always, whether it be boys or girls. Everyone admired her because she was apparently really cool. Which she was. She could play guitar like a goddess, and she was smart too, maintaining good grades throughout elementary and middle school. Her witty sarcastic remarks won over many. She was constantly pursued by suitors throughout middle school and what little high school she lived through, although she turned down each and every one of them. She was an amazing athlete, better than EVERYONE at EVERY sport. For that, she won various trophies and rewards, and the respect of the boys as she proved time and time again she could kick their butts. She was also strong, thanks to her brother, both physically and mentally. Anyone who bullied her or her friends got a pretty severe… lesson taught to them, and that would end that.

She remembered that one time, she was playing baseball with a bunch of her friends that happened to be boys in her first year of middle school. They were all laughing and playing merrily, until this former gangster who had just transferred in came up to them.

Truth be told, everyone was scared of him. Even Hisako now, looking back on it, agreed that he was rather frightening. But of course, she would NEVER say that out loud. And he knew that he was frightening, so he more or less abused that and started bullying others, pushing people around.

The boy had moved away from his gang in the city into their small town in the more rural area. He had seen her playing baseball, and he thought that to be funny. So he had apparently decided to walk on over and make fun of her and her friends for it, letting a girl play ball with them.

Hisako's friend, Suuichi was first to notice him come over. "Hey, guys, Kairo's coming!" he whispered frantically to all of them. But too late, Kairo had already made his way over to the field. He shoved Suuichi aside and headed straight for Hisako.

She was at bat when he was going over to her. She only noticed him because the pitcher, her other friend Tomoya, had not pitched the ball but was instead looking at her with big frightened eyes. Then she noticed the large lug coming over to her, with an evil glare in his eyes. She narrowed her own silver/grey eyes and lowered the bat.

"What?" she asked Kairo coldly, as he stopped in front of her with his arms crossed. He was a lot bigger than her, and taller.

"You playing ball?" he asked mockingly, grinning snidely at her.

"What about it?" she asked, leaning on the bat with her signature cocky grin. Apparently her friends thought that was a bad move, because they all got behind Kairo and frantically signaled her to stop. She had merely rolled her eyes. "_Tch. What cowards they are."_ She thought.

"What kind of girl plays ball? I bet you play like crap. Or are you too ugly to be hanging out with the girls?" he sneered at her.

Hisako raised her eyebrows and smirked. _"What a loser."_ She thought to herself, then turned back to her annoyance.

"I'm ugly? Have you looked in the mirror lately Kairo? Oh wait. You haven't. Because every single mirror within ten feet of you shattered to pieces before you could even get near them." She smirked at him, flashing him a cocky grin. He flushed red. _"Apparently gangsters are easily provoked." _The middle school Hisako thought.

"What was that? You wanna fight?" he asked/yelled. Hisako yawned and looked at her nails, unimpressed. Her brother had taught her through a lot worse. "Not really." She replied lazily, looking him right in the eye.

By this time, quite a crowd had gathered to see this spectacle. Apparently they were pretty loud. Most of the crowd was made of kids from Hisako's school, she noted, and she even saw some uniforms from other neighboring schools.

She grinned. Performing was one of her best talents. She turned back to Kairo. "And plus, you totally look like a poser." She said to him. "I bet you couldn't even beat up watermelon with a pipe, much less another human being." She smirked at him.

The crowd started whispering. Hisako grinned provokingly at him. He was turning purple, and quite angry at this point. He looked around at the crowd, and grabbed the nearest boy which happened to be Suuichi. Suuichi yelped, as his feet dangled uselessly off the ground.

"You wanna go? I'll beat this kid up right now just to show YOU who's boss!" he yelled rather scarily at her, but she didn't flinch. She didn't even blink. Her brother did that all the time to teach her strength. And she mastered it.

But no one messed with her friends. No one.

Hisako sighed, then looked at Suuichi who was turning colors and looked rather frightened.

"Alright then. Fight me. But put him down first." She gestured to Suuichi, who looked at her in disbelief.

Kairo smirked. "Fine! Let's go then!" he tossed Suuichi down roughly and seemingly sized her up to be harmless, another soul he was gonna beat up. Hisako smirked at him.

"Come at me."

And he did.

Needless to say, he got the thrashing of his life, coming out with two black eyes, a sprained ankle, and various colored bruises adorning his body when she was done. He didn't dare speak to her again, as she would smile sickly sweet at him whenever she passed him in the halls, and he would glare at her and walk away as quickly as possible.

Hisako smiled at the memory fondly. She remembered all the cheering that followed suit his beating. And all the praise she received from her pupils, and warm smiles from her neighbors who heard of the incident.

She also remembered that after she beat him, he cleaned up his act. He stopped the whole "gang member" thing and started studying, playing team sports, making amends with the neighbors and pupils, and eventually cleaned up his bad reputation. He turned out to be quite good looking, and soon became rather popular with the ladies. But she recalled that every time he was asked out, he would decline, saying he was deeply in love with someone else.

That someone turned out to be her.

And she remembered the time he asked her out. And she said yes. He turned out to be a great boyfriend. He was kind, sweet, handsome, smart, and he really had changed from the idiot he used to be. She remembered she told him that once, and he had smiled and hugged her, saying that it was all thanks to her beating sense into him on that baseball field in that annoying, provoking way of hers.

Good times, good times.

Too bad life just couldn't stay that way.

The door to the rooftop opened, and a familiar red head stuck her head through the door.

"Hisako? There you are! Come on, remember we promised Hinata to play baseball with him? We're all waiting." Iwasawa walked on to the roof, Sekine following her.

Hisako blinked. "What? What time is it?" she asked blankly.

"Six thirty." Iwasawa replied. "We're playing till we drop, according to Noda and Hinata."

Sekine leaned over the railing to the field and started waving. Hisako looked up and saw all her SSS friends waving back, including Yui and Irie.

"HEY GUYS! WE FOUND HER!" Sekine hollered enthusiastically.

"ABOUT TIME! TELL HER TO GET HER BUTT DOWN HERE SO WE CAN START THE GAME!" Takamatsu hollered back at Sekine. Iwasawa smiled, and lead the two down the stairs to the fields as quickly as possible.

Hisako walked up to her friends. "You could've started without me you know." She said sheepishly.

Hinata grinned at her. "Well it wouldn't have been much of a game without our best player right?" he replied.

"COME ON, LET'S PLAY ALREADY!" Noda roared from behind the home base. His voice was slightly muffled by the mask.

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder. "You're up first." He said, handing her a bat, then running off to sit in his place on the bench.

Hisako stepped up and raised the bat. Otonashi was pitching for his team, and Yui, Irie, and Ooyama were all waving to her from the outfield. The sun was setting, and everyone was waiting. She could hear her teammates egging her on from behind her, Iwasawa's calm encouragement, Hinata's crazy remarks, Sekine's piercing squeal, Fujimaki's rough shouts, even Yuri's commanding, well, commands to "smash the stupid ball through the stratosphere or else!"

She smiled. Otonashi raised his arm to pitch.

She kept her eyes on the ball, something her late brother had taught her.

She kept her knees slightly bent, as her friends in middle school taught her.

She kept her smirk on her lips, something Kairo had taught her.

She kept her eyes shielded by her hair, something her first band's late vocalist taught her.

The ball came straight at her bat, fast, but an easy hit for someone like her.

She swung, and heard the satisfying _CRACK _as she slammed the bat into the ball.

She heard her teammates whooping and cheering, shouting praise to her, and she saw both Matsushita and Takamatsu running towards it, to no avail. The ball flew over the fence and quickly out of sight.

"HOME RUN!" Yuri and Sekine shouted simultaneously. Hinata was stomping his foot screaming "DAMN, I SHOULD'VE SAVED HER FOR THOSE HITS!"

She grinned, and jogged around the bases. Yui was screaming like everyone else, and Otonashi smiled warmly at her, congratulating her for the hit.

Sure, her life back then was good for a time.

But life here was better.

**Sorry bout the ending. This was a pretty random thing, I had no inspiration for this chapter whatsoever, but I wanted to put something up. I kinda winged it when I was writing, so sorry for the quality I guess. I noticed that I haven't updated this story since last summer, August or so, and I'd like to change that. If anyone reading this has any good story ideas, please let me know. I'm definitely short on ideas. I think I'll be posting a new Percy Jackson story soon. An actual story, not just Oneshots. It'll be an AU, with a few OOC's here and there for flavor and uniqueness, if you can call it that. Alright then, see ya soon hopefully.**


End file.
